


Three Nights in a Row

by backtothestart02



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Nightmares, Post 3.09, Romance, Smut, circa 3.10, inspired by line from 3.10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtothestart02/pseuds/backtothestart02
Summary: Post 3x09 - Three nights at Barry and Iris' new loft.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An idea I've had for a while that finally got commissioned. I hope you enjoy it! It's inspired by Barry's line in 3x10 "I know something else that's happened three nights in a row." ;)
> 
> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

Iris heaved a sigh as she lifted her purse strap higher over her shoulder and walked through the glass door leading to the building where she lived. Her home. With Barry. Their loft.

She smiled to herself as she walked into the lobby.

Things could not possibly be going any better with her live-in boyfriend. In fact, she couldn’t remember her _life_ being any better than it was right now. She was getting great stories at CCPN, her family was together and not at odds, and her best friend was now her boyfriend, and he had gotten them a loft – a loft! – for Christmas.

At first, she’d felt bad for only getting him a wallet, but he’d gushed over it the moment he opened the package, unwrapping it as if he didn’t know what was inside. He’d kissed her then and immediately transferred everything from his old wallet into his new one. This one had a picture of the two of them in it, not just her, and it was stitched into the leather his initials. He loved it. He absolutely loved it, and he was shameless about his love for it. At this point she felt as if she’d gotten him a loft too.

She was just reaching for the button to the elevator when she heard footsteps behind her and her name.

“Iris!”

She spun around, smiling so hard her cheeks hurt.

“Barry, hey!”

He came to her and pressed his lips to hers, briefly tangling his fingers in her hair before pulling away.

“Let me get that.”

His sleeve grazed her shoulder as he reached to press the button, and heat enveloped her. She swallowed.

“I’ll ride with you,” he said cheerfully, gesturing for her to step inside once the doors opened.

The word ‘ride’ and ‘you’ stuck with her as she walked in before him. Somehow her cheeks got hotter, and she could feel liquid heat forming between her legs.

“You all right?” he asked after following her and reaching across her again to press the button to their floor.

She cleared her throat.

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

_Why wouldn’t I be?! Because you haven’t had sex for two days, Iris. That’s why._

It was amazing to her how long she’d gone celibate between Eddie and Barry, and yet after moving in with Barry and having him in her bed every night, she’d found herself fighting an inward battle between jumping him nightly or whether letting the man get some rest. Luckily, Barry seemed to be fighting the same battle, and so more often than not, they wound up having sex.

The last two days, though, had been late ones for both of them at work, and early ones for the same reason. And by the time they both made it back to the loft, they just wanted to fall into some comfy pjs and sleep until the alarm went off again.

It was crazy how just two days of that was driving her absolutely insane.

Barry shrugged beside her.

“I don’t know, you just seem quiet. Tense.”

_Tense? Ha!_

She didn’t know if he was blind as to the real reason for her tension or not, but she was thiiiis close to jumping him in the elevator if he didn’t do it first.

“Oh.” Her brows furrowed as she turned to look at him. He looked devilishly handsome, as per usual. Just like he had earlier that day when he met her for lunch at CCPN and then flashed them around to the back of the building to have a make-out session. She’d been left breathless and unable to think of much else ever since. “Well, I’m not.”

A few more seconds passed, then-

“You look good, Iris.” His eyes slowly traveled up and down her form, settling on her deep, dark eyes. “ _Really_ good.”

She gulped. _How was she still breathing?_

“You, uh…you saw what I looked like earlier,” she managed, unable to look away from his lustful gaze.

He smiled slowly.

“I wasn’t really paying attention to your outfit,” he admitted, then leaned forward and whispered into her ear, melting her completely. “I was too focused on the way you taste.”

Iris’ eyes rolled back. Her knees started to buckle. Barry’s leg wedged between hers, preventing her fall, and causing her to grind up against him as she encircled her arms around his neck.

“Barry,” she whispered breathily.

He grunted. “You’re wet.”

She arched up against him so he could feel the press of her nipples through the thin fabric of her bra and top. At the same moment, his hands landed on her ass and brought her closer to him, up his thighs.

“You have no idea.”

She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulled his head back so their gazes met, and breathing heavily requested one thing of him.

“Kiss me, Barry.”

She’d barely finished her request before his lips were on her, taking her apart piece by piece. His tongue delved deep, twisting with hers, making her fingernails dig into his scalp, clutching his hair. She turned her head to deepen the kiss and dig her heel into his ass. He pushed her up against the wall of the elevator, one hand still on her ass cheek, the other pressed into the wall so he was flush up against her, so much so that she could feel his bulge against her stomach.

Iris moaned into his mouth, kissing faster, harder, grinding up against him as he did the same to her. They weren’t having sex, but damn if they weren’t having the next best thing.

Iris gasped when he pulled back to suck the skin on her neck. She pulled him impossibly closer and slipped her hand beneath his coat, urging him to do what she could not and peel it off.

“We’re almost there,” he whispered huskily into her mouth before claiming it with another kiss.

“Oh, honey, not even close.”

He chuckled darkly and waited a moment before looking towards the doors.

_Ding!_

“Not what I meant.”

Iris’ jaw dropped.

“How did you-”

“Come on,” he said, setting her down and taking her hand as they walked out into the hallway.

…

They burst into the loft a hot hallway kiss against the wall and a super speedy flash to the door later. Barry slammed it behind them, eager to be rid of it after the struggle he’d had in inserting the key and turning the knob, too slammed by his own desire to consider phasing through.

A little awkwardly, with a few fumbles, Barry and Iris made their way walking backwards to the bed from the door. Iris was up on her tip toes and Barry was leaned over. Their lips never left each other, but their clothes did.

Iris tugged off Barry’s coat and Barry unzipped her skirt and unbuttoned her blouse. Iris hurriedly pulled Barry’s shirt free of his pants and tugged on the top button until all of the buttons went flying. Barry wanted to make a humorous comment on her desperation, but he simply couldn’t, because he was desperate too.

Two days without sex was ridiculous.

But none of that mattered now because they were two feet from the bed, nude except for their undergarments. Barry picked Iris up off her feet again and tossed her lightly onto the bed, ignoring the plethora of boxes surrounding them scattered throughout the loft, two of which served as nightstands.

Iris scooted back until her head was just above the pillows, her eyes never leaving her incredibly sexy boyfriend’s.

“It’s been two days,” she said, as if he didn’t already know.

He snorted and pushed down his underwear till they pooled at his feet, his already hard cock on display for her.

“Two days too many, if you ask me,” he muttered, bending down to pick up his wallet out of his discarded pants and fetch himself a condom.

Iris licked her lips and daringly said, “Let me.”

Barry looked at her over his shoulder and smirked. It wasn’t the first time she’d done it, but he didn’t think he’d ever get tired of Iris West wanting to put a condom on his cock. He’d dreamed of her wanting that for years, but this reality…it was surreal.

“Okay.”

He walked around the side of the bed and handed the condom to her. She ripped it open with her teeth, turning him on further, but then just before she slid it on, she stopped.

“What?” he rasped.

She met his eyes, and without guidance, opened her mouth for his cock to slide in. He took a handful of her hair and held it tight as she moved up and down his cock, her suction tight when she pulled free, and her fingers dainty as they massaged his balls and glided up his length.

Barry shivered over her.

“Enough, Iris.”

She smiled sultrily and unhooked her bra, sliding it down her arms and then tossing it to the side where it landed on box pile number three.

“Never enough,” she said, chin tipped high, and he knew what she wanted.

She lay back on the bed and pressed her breasts together, making his eyes go wide with desire, making him sweat between his legs and down his back. He climbed on top of her and crept up her body until his cock was aligned with the valley between her breasts. She released her tight hold, then arched up and waited for his length to slide through. She shuddered, and so did he, when she enveloped his cock with her bust and waited for him to move.

He was delirious with pleasure, and her lower half writhing beneath him nearly made him come undone. Iris licked at his tip every time it came near, her fingers brushing his length with every thrust.

Barry moaned, moving faster and then when he knew he was getting close, he pulled away and bent down to kiss her breasts, to brush his face on the soft skin, to tug at her nipples and suck as much of each mound of flesh his mouth could consumed.

“ _Barry_ ,” she whined, overwhelmed. But she needed him more. She needed him _deeper_.

He made his way down her body, kissing every square inch of skin he came across. He squeezed the curves of her waist and hips. He grazed her ass as he pulled her panties down and discarded them, and he kissed the inside of each thigh before pushing her legs wide apart to make room for him.

He kissed each of her folds, wetting his lips, then he inhaled her juices, sucked on her clit, and moaned into her as the vibrations began.

Iris cried out in ecstasy, reaching down and shoving his face deeper inside her. She arched up to get as much of him as she could handle when he finally surged up, spreading her legs even wider and thrusting his hard, heavy cock into her tight pussy.

“Oh, my… _God_.”

She could hardly breathe.

His hands pressed down on either side of her face, and then he fell to his elbows as his speed continued to escalate. Iris pressed his forehead to hers, so he would look at her, so he could feel what she was feeling, how her heart was bursting, how her body was overwhelmed with sensation.

Her ankles crossed behind his back down to his ass, digging in to feel his thrusts with more intensity, wanting to feel all of him, every inch, against her sweaty body.

“I want all of you,” she murmured, tears seeping out of the corner of her eyes from the passion between them. Her arms wrapped around his back.

“You have me,” he choked. “You have every inch.”

And then, exactly then, he exploded and collapsed, pulling out shortly after. Iris smoothed his skin over with the spread of her hand and kissed each ab, peeling his condom off as she did so and tossing it onto their discarded clothes on the floor.

He shivered, then ran his hand up and down his cock, eager to return it from its limp state.

“Again?” he asked, to her genuine surprise.

She laughed, the lightest sounded he’d ever heard and would never tire of hearing.

“That was fast.”

He blushed but still waited.

“Yeah, okay.” She grinned. “But it’s my time now,” she said, and climbed on top of him.

He grinned right back. “Ladies first.”

…

Hours later, after sex, sex, and more sex, and a break for dinner and a shower, Barry and Iris finally fell asleep.

It wasn’t until the early morning hours when it was still dark out that Barry started to move in his sleep, started to mumble and clench the sheets in his hands.

“No!” he cried, springing up in bed.

“What?” Iris asked, sitting up with him, her hand wrapped around his arm to offer comfort.

It took him a while until he could catch his breath and realize he was awake and not asleep.

“Barry?”

“It’s nothing,” he said, finally turning to her concerned face to reassure her, then fought to erase the images from his mind. “Just a nightmare.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The next day, when Iris came home from work, Barry was nowhere to be found. Memories of the previous day, of barely making it through the door before having hot and heavy sex on the sole piece of furniture to exist in their loft, flashed before her eyes. She couldn’t help but be disappointed that a similar occurrence hadn’t happened today. She wouldn’t mind a repeat experience. In fact, she craved it.

But she supposed there was always a possibility of sex before bed, even if it wasn’t as mind-blowingly desperate as the day before had been. She should really consider other things to do in this loft besides sex.

There was sleep, for one. Which, overall, she was getting. Just less than she’d been getting since she moved in with Barry. And there was eating too, but with the pots and pans still tucked away, Big Belly Burger or dinner at her dad’s had become a regular habit.

She released a sigh. She might as well take a shower and wait for her boyfriend to come home.

Slipping out of her shoes and setting down her purse, she made her way to the comfy clothes/pjs box sitting near the bed in the living room and fished out a tank, over the shoulder sweater, and sweats with some fuzzy socks that she hoped Barry would find somewhat sexy, maybe especially if she put her hair up in a bun with wisps of hair loosened around her face and neck.

She wrinkled her nose. That didn’t sound sexy at all. It would not shout _have sex with me!_

 _Ugh._ Why did she suddenly suck at this?

Oh, well. If sex was meant to be, maybe her boyfriend would find her attractive even in the least appealing clothing.

Gathering the clothes into her arms, she made the slow trek up the stairs and into the bathroom across from what would be their bedroom, if they ever got around to unpacking. She closed the door and looked at herself in the mirror, wondering what had become of her that she was near addicted to sex with Barry Allen. Who would’ve thought?

It didn’t hurt that he was her personal vibrator. That was certainly something she’d never had in human form. But beyond that there was such intimacy and intensity when they made love. She’d never known anything like it.

She was simultaneously getting horny and falling more in love just thinking about it.

_Was that weird?_

Probably. Whatever.

She took her phone out of her pocket and set it on the sink counter, followed by the clothes she’d been wearing all day. Then she unwound the side braid she’d sported at work and had kind of hoped Barry would’ve been able to see, since he’d commented once that he loved when she did different things with her hair… _Oh, well_ again.

She set out the towel and made sure she had a clean washcloth in the shower before making a last second decision she hoped she wouldn’t regret.

She took her phone off the counter beneath her fresh set of comfy clothes and opened a text message to Barry.

**Miss you. Kinda wish there had been a repeat of yesterday when I got home today.**

She bit her bottom lip and smiled before setting her phone back down and stepping into the shower.

She turned the water on and practically purred into the feel of it once she got the right temperature. The water was deliciously hot as it cascaded down her body and soaked her hair. She imagined it was Barry, enveloping her in his arms, his heat making her feel safe and aroused all at once. When she took the soap to start washing herself, she imagined every stroke was his hands covering her, pulling her closer, his lips and tongue taking the path the water did, lingering in a way it did not.

_Goddammit, Barry. I want you home._

By the time she’d gotten out of the shower, she was beyond irritated with the situation. Would he completely question her actions if she jumped him the second he walked in the door? Would he be too tired? Would he want food – that she undoubtedly would not be able to cook to his satisfaction, but that he would pretend to enjoy because it was her who had made it for him?

 _Dammit_ , she had the best boyfriend in the world.

She was so distracted by her thoughts and drying herself off that she almost didn’t notice her phone vibrating with a text notification for the fourth time in a row. Her eyes widened as she selected the messages icon and found that all for texts had come from her Barry.

 _Oh, no_. She covered her mouth and started to read.

- _Talk dirty to me_ -

Iris nearly dropped her phone. A fresh wetness dampened her pussy and her nipples hardened beneath the towel. But she saw that after she hadn’t responded…at all, the poor dorky Barry Allen that she’d grown up with had started to second guess himself.

- _Or not_ -

- _You don’t have to if you don’t want to_ -

- _I’m sorry, Iris_ -

She bit back a giggle. He’d become so confident in the bedroom that sometimes she forgot this kind of insecurity still existed inside him when she wasn’t as forward or as direct as he was in intimate moments such as these.

“Oh, honey.”

She dropped her towel and set camera-selfie mode, extending her arm to take in her full form and being sure to give a seductive look with her eyes right on the camera. She took a few then sent the best one – in her opinion – to him. She was a little nervous and glad she had done it right away or she might’ve not done it. Of all the guys she’d been with – either briefly or well, Eddie – she’d never sent a nude. But with Barry it just felt like an automatic. It felt like-

She heard a clatter from the kitchen downstairs, followed by “Shit!” and knew at once that Barry was home and he’d just opened her latest message.

She covered her mouth to stifle her laughter until she was in control of herself again and then started to reach for her clothes on the counter to go greet him downstairs.

Then she stopped.

The drapes weren’t drawn, and the windows weren’t in view of the kitchen really, not with all the cupboards in the way. What if…

She licked her lips, then dried her hair with the towel and daringly turned the light off and descended the staircase.

…

His heart pounding, Barry managed to pick up the empty pot and lid from the floor and set it back on the counter. He gulped and could not stop staring.

A nude.

Iris West had sent him a _nude_.

Of course, it was probably completely normal. They were dating after all, and they’d had sex. It wasn’t as if he hadn’t seen her naked before. He’d seen her naked many, many times.

He’d just never received a nude before.

And here he thought he’d overdone it. Apparently, he hadn’t at all.

That first text had thrown him for a loop, even though he felt the exact same way. He knew from the moment he came back from his lunch break and had a fresh pile of cases on his desk that he wouldn’t be leaving early or even on time, so as to bump into Iris on the way to their loft.

And he had been really, _really_ daring when he asked her to… when he _told_ her to…

“Sorry,” came a smooth response somewhere near the bottom of the staircase.

Then she walked into view. Iris Ann West walked into view with literally nothing on her. No clothes. No underwear or bra. Not even a robe. Nothing.

“I was in the shower,” she said, biting her bottom lip and undoing him completely.

He felt sweat start to form at his brow as a lump grew in his throat.

“You…uh…so this picture- You…”

“Took it just now, uh-huh.”

She started walking toward him, her eyes on his as his eyes wandered over her body then promptly back to her eyes as soon as she stopped walking to sniff the air.

“What’s that smell?” Her eyes sparkled. “It smells delicious.”

Barry blushed a little.

“It’s dinner. I thought cooking for you would be a better apology than just saying I’m sorry.”

“Apology. For what?” Her brows furrowed. His ears turned bright red.

“For telling you to…talk…”

She waited, amused now.

“Well?” she finally asked. “To…talk…?”

His eyes flickered to hers after having dropped to the floor.

“You’re laughing at me.”

She bit her lip and smiled.

“You are.”

“Oh, honey. There was no need to apologize.” She cupped his face then pulled him down to her level. Her voice got considerably lower and darker.

“How’s this for talking dirty?” She licked the shell of his ear and whispered, “I’m so wet, I’m dripping down to my ankles.” She untied the darling cooking apron he had on. “I’m so wet. When I took my shower, I imagined you were in there with me, touching me, fucking me.” She unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, setting it beside the pot on the counter. Then she cupped his cock creating a bulge in his pants.

He shuddered. “ _Iris_.”

“I’m so wet, I’ve been going insane without the feel of you on me and in me for the past hour.”

He gulped.

“And you cooked for me. And it smells _incredible_.” She pulled back to look into his eyes. “Barry.” She stroked the side of his face. “Fuck me.”

He hardly knew what to do with himself. He super-sped to the oven to turn everything off and sped back to her.

“Iris…”

She kissed him, open-mouthed, tongue-tracing and deep, arching up against him and wrapping her arms around his neck as if she’d die if she didn’t kiss him. Barry’s hands roamed over her back and ass, squeezing her cheeks and lightly slapping them to her delirious excitement and speedy continued undressing of him.

He lifted her up onto a bare counter, making her squeal from the cool feel of it against her bottom. But she pulled him closer with her legs and kissed him again, threading her fingers through his hair and pushing his boxers to the floor with her toes.

He felt bare. So bare as he stood naked before her in their kitchen. But she was so wrapped up in him, so desperate for his touch, that the feeling became more and more distant.

“The bed, Barry. I need you inside me.”

He groaned, then shook his pants and boxers free and raced them to the bed, grabbing a condom and then quickly sliding it on as he crawled over her onto the bed.

Just as he was about to push himself inside of her, he stopped, pulled back and looked deep into her eyes.

“I love you, Iris.”

Her heart melted, but he could also see she was genuinely irritated that he’d chosen _this_ moment to declare his love for her.

“I love you, too, babe. Now, if you don’t mind…? Could we?”

He chuckled, a dark humor in his eyes when he said, “Oh, yeah,” and pushed inside her till he reached the hilt, causing her to lose her breath.

“ _Oh, my God_.”

He smirked and lowered his lips to _her_ ear.

“Feel good, Miss West?”

She groaned and dug her heels into his ass.

“You know it does.”

“Yeah, but…” He kissed his way down the side of her face slowly and nibbled the sweet spot on her neck. “I’m needy, and I need to hear you say it.”

She cradled his face in her hands and kissed him, again and again, more passionate each time. But he pulled back before he forgot what he was asking of her.

“Say it.”

She groaned. “Barry…”

“Yes?” he teased.

“You motherf-”

“ _Language_.”

He was grinning, so she couldn’t help but bubble up laughter in return.

“You’re good,” she said.

“Just good?” He started to pull out.

She wrapped her legs around him tightly so he couldn’t go any further.

“You’re the best I’ve ever had! Happy?”

Her eyes were wide with panic, so he decided to relent with a simple grin.

“Deliriously so.”

A look crossed her face that made him halt his teasing sufficiently. She arched up and began moving her hips so as to fuck herself from beneath, making him moan and his face fall down to the pillow beside her.

“Alright, alright,” he hissed, but she didn’t stop.

He raised himself up, placed one hand on each leg and spread them wider, so her movements wouldn’t be so easy for her. Then he lifted her up by her hips and moved them faster, at a higher angle, and pounding so the bed shook.

“Oh… Oh, my _God_ ,” she cried out, her hands fisting in the sheets, her hair flayed out on the pillow, some sticking to her forehead. Sweat inched down her belly and beneath her breasts. His hands grew slippery on her curves.

“Fuck, Iris. Fuck. Fuck.”

“ _Barry_.”

His eyes flashed open, and he saw her raising her hands up to him. Inching forward, still thrusting into her, he sank down onto the bed and pulled her up so she could have control. She rode him hard and fast, grinding against him, working him into a wicked orgasm that pushed her over the edge too.

Their cries echoed off the walls and brought them crashing down into each other.

“I was going to go slow tonight. I swear I was. But then I saw you-”

“Naked?” Iris bit her bottom lip and grinned against his chest.

“Yeah.” He ran his hand over her shoulder and down her back. “Then I saw you naked.”

…

After dinner and some cuddling, Barry and Iris went to bed. Same as the night before, Barry started mumbling ‘no’ in his sleep, louder and louder each time. And when he came to and looked at her, Iris pretended to be asleep. She didn’t want to bring him any embarrassment by pointing out he’d woken her up for the second night in a row due to his nightmares. But it did make her worry.

It made her worry a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to sendtherain for beta'ing.

The next day at precisely five o’clock, Barry showed up at CCPN to take Iris to Joe’s for dinner. Or rather, he showed up by running at super speed and met her at the door so she could drive them over. He would’ve preferred just to race them over, but Iris had her car parked in the parking garage, which was only opened to a certain time, and she’d made a point of informing him on at least one occasion that she didn’t want to get fined for leaving her car there overnight.

As for Barry not picking her up in his own vehicle? He’d learned to drive with Joe’s car in high school, but since he’d never owned a car, he wasn’t the best driver. And with his super speed, he didn’t need to be.

“Hey,” Iris said, coming out the back entrance to greet him on the street.

He studied her, watching her every move, which he simply found graceful and entrancing, and returned her greeting when she had almost reached him.

“Hey,” he said, his eyes not leaving her for a second, butterflies bursting inside him as she looked up at him with stars in her eyes. It was hard to believe sometimes that Iris West was in love with him.

_“Don’t… Please don’t… Don’t do this.”_

_“Now, finally, I am free of you.”_

_“Barry, I love you.”_

“Barry?”

And he realized then that he’d been quiet, lost in a daze, lost in his nightmare of losing her.

“What?”

“You just seemed…far away somehow.”

His face relaxed, and his eyes softened, and he was back in the moment with her.

“How could I be far away when I’ve got the woman of my dreams right in front of me?”

He grinned like the lovestruck fool he was and leaned down to kiss her. He took his time, breathing her in, memorizing the taste of her, and by the time he lifted his head, they’d both forgotten his brief daze into a distant place.

“Wow,” Iris said, her voice breathy and shallow.

“Yeah, wow,” Barry agreed, smiling softly.

“What was that for?” Her eyes sparkled up at his, their proximity still so close.

“I missed you today.”

He nuzzled her nose and reached down to intertwine their fingers together. His heart burst as she squeezed their palms together.

“I missed you too.” She waited a few moments, then added, “We should probably go though.”

He sighed. “Probably.”

They pulled back, though still lightly gripping one set of hands, and made their way to Iris’ car.

“Hey, don’t look so depressed.”

Barry’s head lifted as he opened his car door. He looked like a deer caught in the headlights.

“What? I’m no-”

“I heard my dad is cooking a Grandma Esther recipe tonight.”

And promptly, at that moment, Barry’s stomach grumbled. They both laughed and any weight left was lifted for the duration of the night.

…

They arrived precisely fifteen minutes later, and Iris had hardly unbuckled her seatbelt before Barry stopped her from exiting the vehicle.

“Wait.”

“What?” she asked, confused as he took her arm and nearly dragged her across the console. “Barry!” she laughed. “What’s going on? My dad is waiting for us inside. Wha-”

And then he kissed her, a drugging kiss. One hand slipped into her hair and the other moved up her thigh and crept beneath her skirt. She kissed him back for a few moments, getting lost in the intoxicating thrill of it all and then abruptly pulled back, placing her hand on his chest to stop him from getting closer again.

“What?” he asked, his brows furrowed in concern.

“We are not having sex right in front of my dad’s house, Barry Allen.”

He smirked. “Who said we were having sex?”

Her lips parted, and he started to lean again due to the alleviation of pressure from her hand. But she pulled away at the last second and slipped out her now open door.

“We’re not making out either.”

She shut the door and strutted up the front steps, and Barry laughed but followed suit, walking into the house after his girlfriend.

“Hey, guys,” Joe said, greeting them from the kitchen table as he set down glasses and silverware. “Come on in.”

Barry draped their coats over the couch and followed Iris further into the house.

“Hi, Dad,” Iris said, reaching up to kiss her dad on the cheek.

“Hey, baby girl.” He hugged her tight. “You mind helping set the table? Wally’s out on a run and said he might not be back in time for dinner.”

“In his new suit?” Barry smirked.

Iris looked over at Barry and smiled, his comment reminding her that her boyfriend had been solely responsible for coming up with the idea and design for her brother’s superhero suit, even if Cisco had been the one to bring Barry’s sketch to life.

“Probably,” Joe said, completely missing the look of love between Barry and Iris that they shared for just a moment. “Iris?” He gestured towards the kitchen.

“Oh, right.” She snapped out of her gaze. “Just the salad. The main dish isn’t done yet.”

“I’ll come too,” Barry said, and Joe frowned.

“But there’s nothing el-”

Barry was gone before he could argue his point, so Joe set up the silverware and glasses and waited for them to return.

Once in the kitchen, Iris reached for the bowl of salad on the counter. She moved to turn around and head back to where she’d left her dad at the table when she ran smack into Barry who expertly caught the bowl before it went tumbling to the floor.

“Barry!” she shout-whispered. “What are you doing in here? It’s just a bowl of salad. You didn’t need to-”

But Barry sat the bowl back on the counter and pushed Iris back against the wall.

“Barry, no.”

He grinned. “What?”

“You know what! My dad is in the other room, and we’re about to eat dinner. You can’t possibly think this is a good idea.”

“Think what is a good idea?”

She scoffed. “You _know_ what.”

He leaned forward, even with her hands braced against his chest.

“Kissing you is always a good idea.”

He nudged her legs slightly apart with his knee and placed her hands around the back of his neck instead. She gave very little resistance.

“You’re so sexy, Iris. So, _so_ sexy.”

“Barry,” she warned, but it was a whimper now as his knee pushed up into the crux between her legs where her panties were starting to dampen.

He kissed slowly down her neck, making her arch up against him when he started to nibble, her calm rounding his and her hands sinking both in his hair and crawling down his back. He found her sweet spot and a moan started to slip out of her right as his mouth clamped down hard on hers, and she started to kiss him back.

“Barry? Iris?”

Joe’s footsteps neared the kitchen.

“Did you guys get lost?”

Quickly they pulled apart and straightened out their clothes. Iris grabbed the bowl of salad and Barry got the entrée out of the oven that luckily for him was now sufficiently cooked.

Joe entered the room just as they were about to exit and looked at them suspiciously.

“We just…uh…thought we’d wait till the entrée was finished, so we could just dinner started right away.”

“Mhmm,” Iris added for good measure. “I’ll go set the salad on the table.” She disappeared through the doorway.

“I will too,” Barry said, but Joe put his arm across the doorway stopping him. Barry looked at him innocently.

“I’ll take it, Bear,” Joe said, relieving him of the dish.

“Oh, you don’t have to. I can take i-”

“You’ve got something on your face,” Joe said, and Barry’s lips twitched, his brows furrowed in confusion.

Joe’s straight face vanished as he went into the other room, and Barry felt around for what he suspected would be at the corners of his lips. A shade of ruby lipstick that perfectly matched Iris’ lips.

…

Barry was still smiling when they made it back to the loft. Iris was a little miffed, and it would probably be a little more difficult than the past two nights, seducing her to bed. But he wasn’t worried. If anything, their amusing dinner with Joe had proved one thing. He and Iris were perfect together. After that hot and heavy make out in the kitchen, there was no way Iris could deny what they all knew. She wanted him.

“It’s not funny, Barry,” Iris said, when she caught him smiling after they’d entered the loft.

“Well,” Barry squeaked humorously. “It is a little.”

She went to close and lock the door.

“How?” she demanded. “Now my dad thinks all we do is have sex!”

He gave her a look as she took both their coats and hung them up.

“That is not _all_ we do.”

“No, we also go on walks.” He chuckled to himself.

Iris sighed and slipped out of her shoes.

“It was all I could think of to say after you informed him the only piece of furniture we had out was a bed.”

“It _is_ the only piece of furniture we have out, Iris.”

“A little white lie never hurt anybody.”

He sighed and walked over to her after also removing his shoes.

“What do you want me to do, Iris? Name it, and I’ll do it.”

“Barry,” she whined.

“Should I go back in time and do the dinner differently? Is that what you want?” he asked gently, half-teasing, half-serious. He’d do anything for her, but after Flashpoint he was hoping she wouldn’t genuinely request time travel.

“No. No, of course not,” she grumbled. “It’s just…”

“I know.”

“Do you know?”

“I think so?”

She gave a pained laugh. “I suppose answering honestly about how far we’d gotten in unpacking wasn’t bad. And he did put us in a corner by asking what else we do at night if we don’t have so much as the couch and TV set up. And I think maybe we went on a walk…once.”

He smiled gently and came over to her, wrapping her in his arms. Thankfully, she didn’t resist.

“We definitely went on a walk once.”

“Did we?”

“Uh-huh,” he assured.

“Oh, good. That makes me feel better.”

He leaned down for a kiss, and she reciprocated. Slowly and sweetly, he unraveled her, washing the stress from her bones away as she melted into him. He felt her pull his shirt free of his pants and made a point not to smile. After all her resistance, she still wanted him, still needed him, still intended for them to be together this night.

He stuck his tongue in her mouth, and she moaned at the flitting contact. He unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor, pulling her shirt up and over her head next and gently unlatching her bra strap to relieve her breasts of the silky hold they’d been in too.

He lifted his head to look down at her, marveling at all that she was for the thousandth time in his life.

“You’re so beautiful, Iris,” he whispered, kissing one nipple and then the other as he held them in his hands. “So beautiful.”

“And you are hot, Barry Allen,” she murmured, sweeping her long locks to one side of her neck so he could kiss the other after he’d finished fondling her breasts. “Very, very hot.” She gasped as he nibbled a little harder than she’d prepared for. “Going to give me a hickey?” she asked, smiling wide.

“Going to try,” he mumbled against her skin.

“How about kiss me instead,” she suggested, pulling his face back up to her lips.

She unbuttoned his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders as they quietly slid back to the bed. Barry unbuttoned and unzipped his pants himself, kicking them to the floor and removing both his and Iris’ underwear before they fell together onto the bed.

They kissed for a long while, writhing against each other as they did so. Barry whispered sweet nothings into her ear, and Iris moaned appreciatively and reciprocated his words with actions of her own. She pushed him onto his back and kissed her way slowly across his chest. She splayed her hands over his arms and stomach, letting him know loud and clear she was aware of how his speeding around had affected his biceps and abs.

She was near his cock – very near it, when Barry flipped them again and peppered kisses all over her face.

“I want to go slow tonight,” he whispered softly against her cheek. “I can’t go slow if you unravel me to fast by sucking my cock in that pretty mouth of yours.”

She shuddered. “You sure are a natural when it comes to dirty talk, babe.”

He smiled against her. “I’m a natural with you, Iris. Everything comes easy with you.”

Her eyelashes fluttered up at him when he pulled back to look into her eyes, and he started to kiss her again. He kissed her slow and deep, his hand gliding down her body, creating designs seamlessly with each kiss. Then he cupped her wet pussy and stuck two fingers inside her, making her gasp and rise up.

“ _Barry_.”

He kissed her again as she slowly sank down.

“Iris.”

He focused entirely then on pumping her with his fingers, vibrating them as they drew circles around her clit, pushing hard and into each crevice until she was breathless beneath him, rising up and down and moaning.

She wrapped her arms and legs around him.

“Enough, Barry,” she rasped.

“Never enough.”

He kissed her lips, then tugged on each nipple, sculpting them into hardened peaks.

“Sometimes enough,” she whimpered.

He smirked. “Not this time. You’re with the _Flash_.”

He felt the shivers that rippled down her spine and saw the goosebumps dotting her skin and knew he had her in the palm of his hand.

He continued to kiss her, and she lost herself in his kisses, in his presence all around her. When she finally came undone, she rose up in a final kiss and begged him for more.

“Make love to me, Barry.” She was trembling from her climax. “Please.”

He nodded and blindly reached for the box of condoms he’d picked up during his lunch breath that now sat on the floor just out of sight. He quickly slid one on his cock and then slid his body down till he was between her eagerly parting legs.

Awestruck for a moment, he leaned down and kissed her inner thighs and licked her throbbing clit only once. Her following gasp was an aphrodisiac to him.

He was trembling now as he slid his hard, throbbing cock inside her; the sound of her moan evoking one of his own to slip into the thick air between them.

“Slow?” she asked, as he moved forward so their faces were at eye-level and he brought her hands up to intertwine with his on either side of her head.

He nodded, answering her question wordlessly.

Then he moved inside her unbelievably slowly. A few times she tried to turn the tide, tried to flip them over, tried to push him over the edge to move faster, tried to move faster herself. But he was resilient and kept the steady pace. When they both crested it was as if a dam had broken loose. Their cries echoed on every wall, and Barry fell on top of her, dripping sweat and breathing heavily and molding himself to her as he whispered words of love in the midst of his exhaustion.

“Was that good?” he asked, almost falling into a trance as sleep threatened to take him.

Iris’ fingers daintily crept down his back in soothing circles. She kissed the side of his face and pressed her cheek to his.

Breathless, heart just barely starting to slow down, she whispered the reassuring words.

“It was amazing.”

…

Barry’s screams woke her once more as he shot up from his nightmare. She couldn’t make out the mumbling words before it happened, but it was enough to wake her up eve before he had sprung awake. She watched him breathe heavily, took notice of how he wouldn’t look at her, and the guilt emanating off of him that his nightmare had woken her up. But there was a tension in the air too, almost like he didn’t want her to know what was really bothering him.

She wouldn’t let it go this time though. After three nights of this, she’d had enough.

“Babe, are you okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

She doubted it. He sounded so tired.

“Yeah, just a bad dream. Go back to sleep.”

If she hadn’t been so concerned she would’ve rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, sure. I’m not completely wide awake from hearing you scream in your sleep.” She paused, her voice gentler now. “Wanna talk about it?”

She felt the shift in him as he turned back towards her.

“No, you know what I wanna do?”

“Hmm?”

“I wanna unpack.” That silly grin from the night before was back on his face. “It’s been a _month_.”

“Do _not_ change the subject, Bartholomew.”

His hand caressing her arm slowly moved away.

“Bartholomew?”

“Mhmm.”

“Am I in trouble?”

She pushed past the feeling the adorable look on his face did to her insides.

“Well, this is the third night in a _row_.”

A devilish grin crossed his face, and she knew that – for now – he had won the argument.

“I know something else that’s happened three night in a row.”

She gave a little snort, but his eskimo kiss was her undoing. She’d get the truth out of him later though, sex or not.


End file.
